


I'm A Dog Chasing A Car

by ghostboi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Angst, Guns, The Joker - Freeform, Violence, gasoline, psychotic glee, the thrill of the chase, wake up and smell the gasoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's chaos and it's fucking <i>beautiful</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Dog Chasing A Car

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm a man of my word"

Knives & violence & _bangbang_.  
They don't understand.

It's a dance, see. 

Hero & villian.  
Sadism & masochism.  
Power & control.

It's not about the money. It's not even about the power.  
It's about the _fun_. It's about the thrill.  
It's about waking the fuck up, opening the eyes,  
seeing the _brilliance_ beneath the bombs  
& the bullets & the scent of gasoline tracing the skies.

It's chaos and it's fucking _beautiful_.  
It's like sex and knives. Gasoline.  
Hell, it's like sex with knives & gasoline!  
It's, ah, it's beautiful.

They think I'm crazy but I'm not crazy.  
I'm creative. I'm creative and I'm awake.

Hide in your houses and beneath your heroes.  
I'll turn your saints to sinners  
& your money to memories.

I'm gonna take the soul of this, ah.. city,  
and I'm going to destroy it.  
I'm going to enjoy it.

I'm a man of my word.


End file.
